Halloween/Transcript
Peppa Pig: Halloween! * Narrator: It is a lovely sunny day at Playgroup. * Daniel: sighs What a nice day for doing nothing. * Narrator: Daniel loves doing nothing. * there was a crash. It was made by Peppa, George, Danny & Suzy while dramatic music plays. * Daniel: Whatever it is I did, I didn't do it! * Peppa: Well, someone has definetly taken $20 from my purse and also Happy Halloween! * Daniel: So? Have you watched Frankenweenie? * Peppa: If it was that, I wouldn't have been grossed about it. And it had to be someone dumb enough to think I wouldn't notice and it couldn't George because his fingers are too fat. * Danny Dog: And someone's been using my toothbrush. voice And it can't be Peppa or George because the flavors in the ears don't match. * Suzy Sheep: Yeah. And someo... O... sighs Someone stole my parents! I can't go trick-or-treating without them! It's 2 for 1. * Daniel: Well, It wasn't me. * Daniel 2: Me neither. * Peppa : sighs Look. Daniels. Come with me. * Daniels walk. * Peppa: GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT OF THERE UNTIL ONE OF YA OWNS UP!!!!! * Daniel: Awww!!! * Peppa: THAT MEANS NO TV... * Daniel/Daniel 2: Awww!!! * Peppa: ...NO INTERNET... * Daniel/Daniel 2/Daniel 3: Awwww!!! * Peppa: And you miss out on the trip to trick-or-treating. * Daniel/Daniel 2/Daniel 3/Daniel 4: gasps pause Meh. * Peppa: sighs the door on Daniel. * drive away. * Daniel: It was you, wasn't it? You took the money. * Daniel 2: Tried to throw it on to me, eh? That sounds like the action of a guilty person. * Daniel: News flash, buddy. This nose can smell a lie. * Daniel 2: Oh, yeah? Well, this nose can... Well, so can I. * both sniff. * Daniel: OK. Clearly wasn't either of us, so???? * Daniel 2: This can only mean one thing. * pause. * Daniel: Yeah. What? * Daniel 2: I don't know. I just wanted to contribute. * to Peppa and her friends walking. * Danny: Hello???? * Suzy: to music * Peppa: We'll do nothing all day?? Seriously??? Look. We got to go trick-or-treating. FRE..INDS...GO!!!! * Bill music plays * Doorknob: Ding dong! * Peppa: Trick-or-treat! * Suzy: Trick-or-treat! * Danny: Wait, your not a dude in a costume, right? * George: You're the real Frankenstein!!! * Frankenstein: roars * Suzy: And you're the zombie! sobs * Suzy's Parents: Help! Help us! * Suzy: Look. My parents went down the zombie's stomach! * Peppa: Let's use this macaroni!!! * Frankenstein: breathes * Zombie: No. Because it's rude, dude. * Zombie and Frankenstein explode. * Suzy: Mom! Dad! * Dad: Oh. Are you kids okay? * Peppa: We trick or treated in every house and all the jack-o-lanterns are out. * Suzy: If we can't go trick-or-treating, we must have Daniel!!! * Peppa: Daniel, I'm so sorry you didn't come trick-or-treating with us. * Daniel: That's okay. * Suzy: I told everyone in the world. * Danny: Well, a few. * Peppa: So if we celebrated Halloween today... * Daniel: Happy Halloween!!! * Suzy: It will be over soon. * Mom: You know what? Let's make up a new holiday! * Peppa: How about.......... * Kids: Merry Christmas!!!! * Adults: AND A HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAARRRR!!! * ends * Santa Claus: dings * to black Category:Peppa Pig: Halloween DVD Transcripts